Perspective
by Wynter-Solstice
Summary: It's easy to write Loki off as the biggest threat to global security, but Tony Stark disagrees. Why did he return to fight a battle that wasn't even his? Why bother? Why even care whether Tony Stark lives or dies?


**I'm relatively new to this fandom and well, though I try very hard to maintain characterization throughout, I'm not sure if I managed all that well. Being positive _au contraire_, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as well.**

**I'm trying to improve my writing style so please review… constructive criticism and words of support alike would be met with great appreciation. **

**XXX,**

**Wynter.**

* * *

_"There are some people—people the universe seems to have singled out for special destinies. Special favors and special torments. God knows we're all drawn toward what's beautiful and broken; I have been, but some people cannot be fixed. Or if they can be; it's only by love and sacrifice so great that it destroys the giver."_

_-Magnus Bane (City of Lost Souls)_

* * *

_**PERSPECTIVE**_

He skimmed over the water's surface, his exoskelton impervious to the sea spray. In the fading daylight, his arc reactor glowed vibrantly, and in a test of power, he re-routed his boosters, and shot a couple metres into the sky.

There was something exhiliarating about power... something addicting. Ever since teaming up with the Avengers, Tony Stark felt a renewed faith in his own strength. But, the weight of the expectation that now was placed onto him seemed, at times, overbearing.

The world was safe now but... sometimes, he knew all too well, the danger lurked within.

And though Tony Stark would never admit it to anyone, Pepper's idea for this visit to the Philippines to help the impending civil war, made him feel... powerful. As though he was doing something useful with his abilities.

The isle of Gatighan appeared in his peripheral vision, characterised by the sudden appearance of what seemed to be the skeleton of a warehouse. It occupied the entire south side of the island- the structure had no walls, no roof- and he wondered vaguely what was the point of it. Tempted to ask Jarvis, he resisted and increased altitude. He had a strange throbbing sixth sense of what was happening.

He circled the island, and realised that the people seemed to be awaiting something. They had crowded the coastline, most of which consisted of rocky cliffs, and stared at the horizon. Had he been at eye level, they would have seen him. What if...?

He shook the idea out of his head. No one would have known he was coming.

He decided to land on the unoccupied side, where the building seemed to extend like a balcony, practically inviting his presence. Tony let down his helmet, feeling the sea breeze whip through his cropped hair. A small Cessna would had trouble getting here, he realised. The wind was powerful; Thank God for modern... sorry, he corrected himself... Thank God for _Stark_ Engineering.

Despite the sound of the roaring waves below, the place was eerily quiet. A small bird fluttered through the pillars, unable to catch the proper updraft, but Tony barely took note of it. Part of him wanted nothing more than to leave at that moment, but he had promised Pepper that he'd try. It may have been arguable that he would have found a way to break any promise that he found himself in... should they be made against his own will... but that wasn't the case. Ever since the invasion he found himself wondering about the fragility of life... his own life. Banner's life. The arc reactor was perfect in its creation but there was always the risk. Always.

And time was priceless. Life was priceless.

There was a sound behind him, and he spun around.

Stunned silence.

"Well, well... Anthony Stark. Funny that I find you here," Loki murmured, blue eyes glittering. His slicked-back raven black gleamed in the evening sun.

There was nothing funny about it, Tony knew, but no matter. He could still kick butt.

"Have I really rendered you silent, Man of Steel? Your Midgardian insolence always seems to shine through in its stark glory."

"Shut up Loki," Tony said, his voice exuding the confidence he felt, "What are you doing here?"

"Now now... You don't really expect me to tell you that now. Time is unfortunately against us."

"You supposed to be in jail. In Asgard. Thor said..." Tony could not remember ever feeling so many contradicting feelings in his life: from confusion to anger to anxiety to... relief? Relief because he knew, if things spun out of control, he could deal with Loki?

He clenched his hands. He was resistent to the heat that was building in his palms... but if it came to that, Loki would soon be tasting concrete.

"My dear brother forgets my power... of conviction, if you will. His pride gets in the way of his leadership. And, in his wisdom, he failed to attend my hearing. I tend to be quite persuasive. After all, most Asgardians understand the concept of unfinished business."

"You are the God of Mischief and Lies, unless the folklore itself is a book of idle nonsense. You killed here... there is no way Asgard... of all places, would let you go scot-free."

Loki held up a hand, a wry smirk playing on his mouth. "Isn't that the best part? But I must amend your shocking revelation. I may or may not be the God of Mischief and... Lies, you said? I might be the God of dashing good looks, for all I know. But of what I am certain, dear mortal man of steel, I am _exceptionally_ good at what I do."

"So you came to Earth to humour me then? I'm tempted to remind you that there is a waiting list..."

Loki let out a mirthless noise. "Unfortunate that you haven't lost your arrogance Stark. But no matter. I have a request of you."

"SHIELD would be after you by the morning," Tony replied as if he hadn't heard him.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "How desperate they are to send such broken people after one God... Do they really fear me so? A beast... a soldier out of time... my deluded brother... a killer wanting to clear her ledger..." He checked them off on his gloved fingers, "And a man trying to forge his own way... seeking to distance himself from everything his father was... but being the best at whatever he does."

Loki met Tony's eyes. Darkness was upon them. The arc reactor reflected malevolently in the alien God's eyes. No, not malevolently.. something else. Expectation, tinged with a coldness that if things didn't go his way...

"What do you want?" Tony said at last.

"We're not that different, you and I," Loki said. "Granted perhaps that you are a mere Midgardian and I, Asgardian. And my intellect surpasses yours, without question..."

"Ramble on..."

"Mind your manners Stark. You are in the presence of a God."

"Strange," Tony retorted, inclining his head towards Loki's choice in garb. "Capes and horns went out of style a LONG time ago, Reindeer Games. You'd think a God might keep abreast of these things."

"I'd have you know that this is apparel worthy of royalty!" Loki burst out, his calm demeanour broken. His staff grew blue in his hands. "Do not ire me, Stark. I can kill you before you can even fathom the thought of defense." A small dagger appeared in his free hand.

Tony barely had time to watch its path. He felt the air slice as the tool flew, too fast for his eyes to follow. And delve into the pillar beside him. Oh he angered the God. Pity. They were becoming such good friends.

"I don't do defense. I avenge. And if that doesn't work too well, I have a couple of broken people who'd be only too willing to help."

Loki looked at him in mild appraisal, but the expression was gone as quickly as it came, to be replaced with a scowl. "Great words from a mortal. But useless."

"I try," Tony shrugged.

The God took a deep breath and opened his palm such that the dagger was attracted to him. Tony was surprised to see a deep incision on the concrete and he knew that it was made of no ordinary stainless steel.

"If you'd permit me to continue," Loki said, "I wish to propose a truce."

"Not that I'm not into non-violence and all that, but why?"

"I made a mistake... bringing those foul creatures here. I was wrong to think that the Earth's throne could _only_ be won by force..."

"The planet didn't get a throne overnight..."

Loki shot him a glare. "Must you cut in at these intervals?"

Tony shrugged. "I like to keep conversations interesting."

"As I was saying... There are more still present on the Earth. And these are much more intelligent than those the Avengers had to destroy previously. They're like the Universe's assassins... born to revenge the death of their fallen."

"Not seeing how this applies to me."

"SHIELD is under attack as we speak. My brother is caught up is Asgardian affairs... and nor would he listen to me. You... are the only person who can help."

"Loki," Tony sighed, "If you think you can sway me to your side, you're dead wrong."

"Dead wrong? Are you threatening me Stark?" His blue eyes were now dangerously glittering. Was Stark _refusing _his generous offer? "I can make the job of theirs much easier by killing the one Avenger who'd be the most difficult to dispose off."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "It's an idiomatic expression and besides, why do you care so much? This isn't Asgard. These are not your people."

Loki gave nothing away, but Tony became vaguely aware that the air seemed less tense- as though a high energy laser beam was no longer aimed at his chest.

"Verily, you are right, Man of Steel. But you seem rather condescending towards the others of our universe. Don't take them for granted... or much worse, don't take me for granted.

"You seemed like the only one who did not doubt my intentions some Midgardian months ago... what did you say? _'Actually , I'm here to threaten you_'? "He said in a perfect imitation of Tony. "But I forget who I'm dealing with. You would do nothing unless you feel." Loki shook his head, "A pity really. You were always a liability... the only one SHIELD couldn't hope to control. I was foolish to have hoped I might make you see otherwise. I should've gotten rid of you, and saved myself a lot of time." Tony realised that Loki was no longer looking at him.

The helmet came down and Tony found himself asking Jarvis to enable all offense mechanisms. His hands aglow, he aimed it at Loki's chest.

The man did nothing but smile, and a long staff materialised from the pen he held in his hand. "I wouldn't do that... if I were you. Did you really think I came unprepared?"

His suit shortcuited, and Tony felt the dagger sink into his steel-encased leg. "I never back down without a fight." he said, suddenly incensed.

"I was counting on it, actually." And a blast of blue light struck him.

There was no pain, but a spark rippled through the suit.

"Jarvis... troubleshoot, stat."

"Engaging Mr. Stark. One percent."

Loki advanced. "Your move," he practically sneered.

"Engaging boosters... now," Tony said through gritted teeth. If he had to fight, he wanted to be in the air.

"Sir, that isn't advisable at this time."

"Now Jarvis. We are under attack."

"Yes sir." The voice sounded almost resigned.

He shot into the air, but Loki did nothing but raise the staff as if in a final salute.

At a safe distance, he aimed his firepower backwards. But Loki was barely looking in his direction. Or was he? Tony could have sworn he saw his eyes glance in his direction.

And he hesitated.

NEW MAIL a small icon blinked in front of him.

Tony turned and shot eastward bound. This couldn't be the final battleground. Loki would not risk everything. Loki himself could not be behind this. He, Stark, would know. It was foolhardy. And as he flew, it occurred to him that maybe... just maybe...something had changed since he's last seen the Asgardian. He'd changed.

And maybe, it made all the difference.

He opened the email. "You burn bright like a supernova, Anthony Stark," it read, "But eventually you'd fade into a black hole, taking everything and everyone you love with you. Consider yourself warned. The Skrulls are in the shadows."

Seriously? He wondered. Was saying Tony that much harder than using his birth name?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tony made it home... his suit kept short-circuiting making the journey almost treacherous. For the first time, he was eager to take it off. He landed on the balcony and was surprised not to find Pepper waiting for him. He found someone else.

"What are you doing here Agent Romanoff?"

"Making sure you're in one piece. Satellite imagery showed that you were in an altercation?"

"It was nothing."

"You sure?"

"Is it necessary that you spy on everything I do?"

"Not everything. And besides you're SHIELD's only loose cannon."

Tony winced at that, but replied, "I want to be left alone. It's nothing you can help me with."

Romanoff shrugged. "I'm here for the day though. SHIELD sent me off while they're dealing with something."

That got his interest. "What?"

"Top secret. And besides I have specific orders not to request the assistance of Iron Man."

Tony groaned and left the woman on the porch. At this point, he was seething, and there was no Virginia around to make her special tea.

He went downstairs, and began examining his suit.

It was like a virus, eating all the wires. The boosters were the only salvageable part, for _scrap_ metal. He tossed his screwdriver across the room. Why? Why him? If you were bad, you got SHIELD breathing down your back. And when you were good, you got a Norse God.

Life was fair.

And at that moment it dawned on him how serious Loki had been.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

He returned upstairs to come clean. And he found the Russian assasin waiting for him.

"What happened?" she asked before Tony could get a word in.

He opened his mouth to speak.

And then the glass partition near to his kitchen glowed red.

"Tony...?"

Two small blips were coming closer. Two unidentifiable aircrafts.

"Where's Pepper?" he asked urgently.

"Downstairs. Doing something for you."

"Get her. Get her NOW and get out."

"What? Stark, I don't understand."

"Just GO."

Tony took to the stairs and broke the glass case. It was only a prototype: A suit that would shrink to the size of a small cube. But it couldn't fly. It had no ammunition. The most it had was the reinforced alloy for the exoskelton. He sighed. It'd have to do.

He stuck it in his pocket, and ran.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I'm driving," Natasha said as soon as Tony stepped outside. "Say what you want, Stark, but you are not trained to handle a full-on assault without your suit on."

Tony did not argue. "Let's go."

Vaguely he noticed Pepper exchange a worried look at the female Avenger, but he said nothing else.

When they were cruising the highway, Natasha finally cleared her throat to speak. "What's eating you, Stark? I believe there's something you forgot to mention?"

Tony was aware of Pepper's eyes on him but he did not meet them. "We're under attack."

"Really? Because, you know, unidentified flying objects are a real crowd pleaser. I thought you were having early 4th July celebrations…"

"I believe the sarcasm could hold off till another occasion. I met Loki…"

She mashed the brakes, careening the passengers. And spun around.

"What? And in you wisdom you did not tell us EARLIER?!"

"SHIELD is caught up, with some top secret thing… Thor is in Asgard… He said I was the only one who could help."

"And you believe him."

"Evidently not. If I did, do you think the Skrulls would be after me?"

"Skrulls, Tony?" It was the first time she had spoken up since they started driving.

He regarded her. "They want to kill me… to kill all of us… because of the Chitauri invasion."

Romanoff put the vehicle back into gear. "Then I suppose you need to go into hiding."

"No… I have this," he said, holding the cube.

"A Lego block?"

"It's a prototype of my suit. Loki did something to the other one… I don't know what. But it would have taken too long to fix it."

"You're going to fight… as the megalomaniac alien wants?"

"I think he's right. I AM the only one."

"Tony, you can get killed," Pepper said.

"And then I would have stood for something right in my lifetime, right?"

"_If you stand for nothing, you'd fall for anything," _Romanoff quoted, "Okay, Stark, in all honesty, I am now officially worried about you." Her voice dropped. "How do you know Loki isn't commandeering this attack as well? You…" she sighed, "You have changed, and I think he has noticed it. How far will you go to avenge the Earth. Would you lay down your life? Would you sacrifice _everything_?"

"Loki wants a partner."

"He will never share the glory. He will never share power. Even if your Skrull thing is correct, what if _Loki_ is trying to get rid of you?"

Tony considered it. "Then what do we do?"

He didn't get an answer for at that moment, one large aircraft appeared starboard to the Audi… weapons locked and aimed at the occupants.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"DUCK!" the ex-assassin screamed, yanking the steering wheel to confuse the attackers.

A bullet passed undeviated through the glass. And Tony heard Pepper take an involuntary gasp.

"Romanoff, go to Widow's Leap," he said, fear throbbing within.

"Ms. Potts has been shot, Stark. We need to get her somewhere safe. WE should go somewhere safe."

"They want me," Tony said simply, "Hey, that's sounds like a dramatic climax for a movie."

"Stark, please shut up. I have no patience right now with your frivolities. Where is this place?"

"Take the first right, and whatever you do, mash your brakes at the last moment."

Tony tried desperately to ease the blood flow from Pepper's wound, but it seemed like the bullet was cased with someone that prevented a platelet response.

"Hang on… please," he whispered to her.

"Tony, please don't do this."

"What if I have to?"

"Loki…" her breaths seemed staggering now. Too much blood. "He's infatuated by your power."

"But not of _me_. I've heard I have quite the…"

"Listen to me…please. He likes power. He'd use you."

Whatever caused the impulse, Tony did not know, but he reached into the wound, ignoring Pepper's complaints, and pulled out the bullet. Almost instantly the wound began to show some indication of healing.

"I don't trust him. He destroyed my suit, for Pete's sake. But he was right about the Skrulls. I'm entitled to believe he's right about other stuff as well."

"Stark… two minutes," Romanoff's voice snapped him back into reality.

"I think you're wrong," Pepper said.

"I'm always right," Tony retorted, "It just depends on your perspective."

"NOW, STARK!" the spy shouted, as the vehicle lurched forward once again. Tony jumped out, aware of the droning of imminent killers. He touched the top square of his 'Lego' and watched in mild amazement as it expanded to mould to fit his body's shape.

"Don't do anything to get SHIELD thinking you're Public Enemy #2," Romanoff reminded him.

"I make no promises," he replied, trudging back in the direction they had originally come from.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The aircraft had vanished. Had they sensed Tony's pretence of a suicide wish? He didn't care, as long as they were nowhere to be seen. Where would they least expect him to go?

This was stupid. So often, Tony considered himself the hunter… now he was the hunted. What were the odds?

So being Anthony Stark, he chose the most ostentatious place he could have found. An Amish market.

The suit was compacted once again- he drew a lot less attention that way- and it's not like the Amish _knew _who he was. Okay… maybe just one, who he…perhaps…may have bought out of house and land. But that wasn't his fault. The man lived on a gold mine.

He casually strode through the partially shaded area, wondering about everything, when a different sound reached his ear.

"So this is Stark…" He spun around, trying to place the voice, but a clothed hand reached across his nose and mouth. And he knew no more.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Grass extended as far as his eyes could see, interrupted by the occasional cherry blossom tree. A think cobblestone pathway weaved its way though the garden, every six metres or so, a white park bench was placed.

Tony Stark found himself lying on the grass in an area which he had never visited. He spotted someone seated not too far away, and from it seemed, they did not seemed armed, so he stood quickly, eliciting a painful throb in his head, and hastened towards the stranger.

"Good day, sir. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

"Konichiwa. That helps?" The man regarded him thoughtfully. "You speak strange for an American."

"Well, why not be different?"

"You tell me."

"Look sir…"

"Call me Iko."

"Iko… I did not come here to talk about… frivolities," he laughed internally, remembering Black Widow using the word.

"Then why are you here, American?"

"Nice to feel welcomed," he huffed, "But no matter. I was hoping that you saw something."

"Saw something? Did your girlfriend dump you on your first date? Listen here, Man o-… I saw nothing."

"That's the problem. One minute I'm in New York. The next, I'm in Japan."

"If I wasn't so accustomed hearing people rant, I would think you're crazy."

"Well go ahead. Doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not? Don't you care what people think?"

"After a while… no. Society does not dictate to me, who I am."

"And who are you, Anthony Stark?"

"It's Tony… Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Japan has newspapers as well…" he sighed, "You and the Avengers… saving New York from a foreign attack… on your own tower, was it?"

"Yeah, it was… Iko, how do you know how to speak English?"

"School. Parents. Myself. Can't you speak other languages?"

"Yeah, but I prefer my native tongue."

"I like being different… much like what you said. And… forgive me for dumping this on you, but sometimes, I feel as though my place is not at home. Sometimes I feel I'd be doing myself a great service if I go away… somewhere else, and do something for myself."

"I can understand."

"Can you really?"

Tony paid closer attention to the man next to him. He didn't believe in stereotypes, but when he thought of a Japanese, he would now forever think of him- dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin.

"Tell me about Loki," Iko asked suddenly.

"Why not the Hulk, or Captain America?"

"No one talks about the villain… except to slander him. And say how wrong he was to do what he did. Much like Hitler. No one goes into 'why'."

"Loki is no Hitler."

"Really? People say otherwise. He killed forty people in two days."

"Hitler killed thousands in an hour."

"Didn't you fight against him? Or are you with him?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You seem to almost be… defending him."

"That's for me to know and you to dot… dot… dot."

He raised him non-existent eyebrows. "Well…?"

"Loki likes power… he's slightly megalomaniac. But he's determined, and believes in himself. That's more than many of us can hope to be."

"If he came back, would you hand him over to the police?"

"Where did you think he went?"

"Into hiding. That's what they say. We laugh at your police service. Saying that they can't find one man."

"We can find him. But some people deserve a chance."

"For what?"

"To think about what's really important."

A pause.

"Do you trust him?"

"No. You can't trust someone like that. But you can hope for the best."

"Håp er flyktig."

"What?" Tony asked. THAT definitely did not sound like Japanese.

"Hope is fleeting."

"I guess that depends on your perspective."

"My perspective?"

"If I told you that there was another impending attack on the countries of this world, would you believe me?"

"Yes."

"And if I told you that Loki wants to help fend it off…?"

"He probably has an ulterior motive."

"But why? Why come all this way to save a planet he doesn't care about?" Tony looked him in the eyes, desperate to make him see what he was trying to get at.

"He found something worth fighting for." The man answered, and Tony smiled within. He WASN'T crazy to entertain that possibility.

"Exactly. Not many people would think that. They'd believe the evidence before them- his deception, his anger, his power-hungry nature, the war - but not what he could be."

"Why do you think he came back?"

Tony stopped to think about this one.

"I think…" but the man before his eyes hazed out. His mind was losing hold to reality… or, was _this_ even reality? And as he thought, it made perfect sense. He'd never talk so much to a stranger… No way whoever knocked him out would send him to Japan…

And, why was the Norse God of Mischief and Lies, now sitting beside him?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tony woke with a pounding headache. The floor beneath where he lay vibrated in spasms.

"It's a good thing I was there when the Skrull attacked you," said a voice. "Here, you should have something to drink. _Sake_?"

"Pepper, please. Ease off the alcohol. I just want to sleep."

"And dream of mysterious strangers, Stark. I must say, that IS becoming of you."

Tony finally opened his eyes. Probably he ought to have been surprised, but the feeling eluded him.

"Loki."

"In the flesh."

"Where are we?"

"Right now? Over the Pacific."

Tony closed his eyes and the pain struck again, then asked, "Why?"

"I need to take you somewhere safe."

"Please. Spare me the courtesy. I want answers. Now."

The blue eyes regarded him thoughtfully.

"Your IQ is ranked higher than 95 percent of Midgard's population. Yet you can't answer?" he said slowly.

"For good reason. I have no idea what they knocked me out with..."

"It'll pass. Come on Stark…"

"You need someone to work with you, because Midgardians are not as bad as you thought them to be.… I'm your best bet to help."

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but shut it.

"Exactly," he replied, as he spun on his heels, leaving the _Sake_ on the floor next to Tony, and went to switch off the autopilot.

He needed time to think.


End file.
